lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Linkin Park Demos and Rock am Ring 2007 Performance
Linkin Park is an American rock and nu metal band from Agoura Hills, California. Formed in 1996, the band rose to international fame with their debut album Hybrid Theory (2000), which was certified diamond by the RIAA in 2005 and multi-platinum in several other countries. Their following studio album Meteora continued the band's success, topping the Billboard 200 album chart in 2003, and was followed by extensive touring and charity work around the world. In 2003, MTV2 named Linkin Park the sixth-greatest band of the music video era and the third-best of the new millennium. Billboard ranked Linkin Park No. 19 on the Best Artists of the Decade chart. In 2012, the band was voted as the greatest artist of the 2000s in a Bracket Madness poll on VH1. In 2014, the band was declared as the Biggest Rock Band in the World Right Now by Kerrang!. While Linkin Park's Xero and Hybrid Theory demos can be found online, they have their fair share of songs that have never seen the light of day. In fact, their sophomore album, Meteora, has loads of demos that haven't resurfaced online or on any LP Underground EPs. Unresurfaced Songs/Mixtapes * Pictureboard * Be Yourself * Thoughts That Take Away My Pride * She Couldn't * Nocturnal * Shifter * Song Q (Hands Held High Demo) * Brad's Yo * Iridescent (It was a completely different track that got scrapped and replaced with the A Thousand Suns version) * We Major (Fort Minor mixtape) * We Minor (Fort Minor mixtape) * The Wizard Song * Rhinestone (Not the Xero version) * 70bpm Faint Demo * Unknown U2 Remix * A drum track with Dan The Automator * A track with The Visionaries Rock am Ring 2007 Performance Linkin Park performed at a rock festival in Germany called Rock am Ring in 2007. Only a handful of songs were uploaded online, while the rest remain missing. Setlist # One Step Closer* # Lying From You- # Somewhere I Belong- # No More Sorrow* # Papercut- # Points of Authority- # Given Up* # Don't Stay- # From The Inside- # Leave Out All The Rest- # Numb* # Pushing Me Away- # Breaking The Habit * # In The End* # Crawling* # What I've Done* # The Little Things Give You Away- # Bleed It Out- # Faint* * * indicates that the performance of the song can be found online. * - indicates that the performance of the song is lost and can't be found online. Given Up The audio of the performance of the song "Given Up" in Rock Am Ring 2007 is a mystery. There are several versions of the performance on YouTube. Some show the lead singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington, performing the song's famous 17 second scream in one breath, others show him performing the shortened version with two 9 second screams. While the visual footage is common, the original audio from the performance is unknown. Category:Lost Music Category:Lost Recordings of Real Incidents